The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector used for carrying a chip module comprises an insulating body and multiple terminals fixedly arranged in the insulating body, a carrier being located on one side of the insulating body and used for carrying the chip module to contact the multiple terminals, a pressing plate being used for pressing the chip module until the chip module contacts the multiple terminals, and a base being located at the periphery of the insulating body.
At present, it is difficult to insert the chip module into the insulating body and to remove the chip module from the insulating body. On the market, the chip module can be in aligned fit with the terminals on the insulating body through a carrier. However, to remove the chip module from the insulating body, the terminals on the insulating body are easily damaged even if a special tool is adopted. And once the terminals are damaged, the insulating body must be replaced with a new one to fit the chip module.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector to overcome the foregoing problem.